Digimon: A New Journey
by The Blundering Writer
Summary: Well...I have had this one mulling about in my head as well...Dunno if it's any good...Please read, and review...I really am useless in summaries... Update shall be late, for I have accidentally deleted my next chapter, and I must start again.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: A New Journey

Hello everyone! The Blundering Writer here, and I have-

Kio: Not another one!

Yes another one, and you will say the disclaimer for that small outburst.

Kio: Fine, fine. The Blundering Writer does not own Digimon, nor any other crossovers included.

* * *

"Ahhh..." sighs a figure as it enters a house, "There's no place like home. Especially after a grueling test..."

The figure was a girl, about 5'7" with a normal complexion. She had short, light brown hair that was tied in a 'pineapple' knot on the back of her head and bright green eyes. She was currently wearing a white shirt with a normal-sized black skirt.

"Now then," she mutters to herself, "time to have an all day RPG-a-thon!" She rushes up the stairs excitedly to her room, where she changes from her school clothes to more comfortable, yet presentable ones. She takes off her white shirt in favor of a smaller white shirt and a red t-shirt over it. Her skirt was shed for a pair of black shorts. She then heads towards her dresser to take a pair of goggles and placed them on her forehead.

"Equipment, optimized!" she silently mutters to herself, giddy with anticipation. She sits down in front of her television, turning on her game player, when she notices a small, brown box on her table.

"Eh?" she mutters to herself, "I know I didn't order anything. Maybe it's the prize from that survey?" She remembers the on-line survey that she had taken a few weeks ago, asking whether or not they believe in another world, and if they had wanted to go there to save them. She had answered yes out of most of the flamers and non-believers, and had received a strange message that was in plain gibberish. Deleting it, she went back to her Internet activities.

Just now remembering it, she panicked. The poller had known her address, and had sent a strange package to her. She was afraid of whether or not there was a bomb, or something else. But then, she had put in her home address in her profile, and it was viewable by just about anyone. She begins to become paranoid, forgetting all about her waiting game.

"If I open it," she continues to mutter to herself, "it may explode...but it might not..." She paces long and hard, trying to find an answer. She suddenly receives an impulse to open the box. Still in a strange daze, she opens the box, taking out a cell-phone. It was mainly red, with white trim. There was a strange symbol that had resembled her shirt on the upper half, colored a dark black.

"Woah," she gasped, amazed at the phone's design, "maybe Gran' forgot my birthday was next month?" She opens it, and presses the red button to turn it on. She feels a small tingling sensation, and blacks out.

* * *

"She has turned on the digivice," monotonously said a male's voice to another figure, somewhere in another world, "the future wielder of Courage..."

There were three figures in the dark room, a single male, a single female, and a single rabbit-like object.The male was about 5'9" and had an extremely light tan. He had short, dark raven hair that was slightly spiked near his front bangs and gray eyes. He was wearing a black, hooded sweatshirt over a dark gray collared shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of wide sneakers. He rubs his tired eyes with his black gloved hand. The girl was about 5'2" and had a pale complexion. She had waist-length, blond hair that was tied in curled pig tails and she had light blue eyes. She was wearing a thin, black blouse that was decorated with white and lavendar lace, an equally decorated skirt, and a pair of dark, belted boots. She was holding on to the rabbit-like object. The girl turns her head, but does not answer, staring at the boy with a scowl. The rabbit-like object turns its head up to look at her, then to the boy.

"Arisu's still not talking ta ya Masa-kun," comments the rabbit with a large smile, "she still wants ya ta find Gomamon for her already."

"I know Lunamon," replies the boy, dubbed Masaru, "but as I have already told her, it will take more time for me to start the search. We must bring in reinforcements to fight ZeedMilleniummon, or else his false digidestined shall over-run us quickly. He has already gathered Sloth and Lust, he is already working on Envy and he has captured Love. We must act now, before it is too late." He paces the room, running his hands through his hair.

"We need Courage," he mutters.

* * *

"Waaahhh!!" cries out the girl, landing on a soft patch of grass on a hard patch of ground. She looks around, seeing unfamiliar scenery. She sees that she was now in a lush forest, with sunlight gently poking through the branches of trees. There seem to be no buildings in sight, something that she had thought extremely strange. She somehow gets up and begins walking towards a strange structure that she sees in the distance. There was some sort of road leading there, as the trees began to part and create a winding path towards it. As she walks, she hears a strange yelling. It was sort of high pitched, and it was growing louder. She could almost describe it as-

THUMP!

* * *

"Sorry about that..." apologizes a blond haired girl. She was about 5'3", had her hair tied in pigtails, and had bright brown eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse that was a bit larger than she was, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. The other girl noticed that she had a blue and white cell phone as well.

"It's all right," replies the brown haired girl, "I guess you couldn't help where you were going to land. I'm Teresa Lotte, but most people call me Terry. What's your name?"

"Huh?" gasps the blond, "My name's Erenia Sheppard. How'd we get here any way?"

"Dunno," replies Terry, "but the trees seem to be leading to that odd tower there." She points to the top of the tower, just poking up from the trees.

"Funny," Erenia confusedly said, "I didn't see a path when I was falling. I think the trees were pretty bunched together as I was falling, then opened up to let me fall onto the grass..."

"Trees can't move," dismisses Terry.

"Who said all of us were trees?" asks an old-sounding voice. The girls stiffen, shocked by the voice, then they both run screaming towards the tower, not caring if there was a possible danger there or not.

* * *

"Courage and Sincerity are now heading towards the Tower..." mutters Masaru, "and their partners are heading this way at around the same speed..." He gestures to a screen showing a WhitePawnChessmon running towards the tower waving his sword, and a Candlemon following frantically. He turns, anticipating Lunamon's response when he sees that she and Arisu were not there. He sits back on his chair, reminiscing before Arisu lost Gomamon, before she became this sad in the Digital World, her happy face when they first met each other, happy to see another human face.

"I vow," he angrily mutters, "I vow to destroy you once and for all, Zekail, my cousin. You have gone too far, kidnapping Gomamon, kidnapping Rei Shirayuki...I should have taken you down long ago..." He gets up once again, and begins to walk down the stairs, preparing to greet the new digidestined.

* * *

"Hah, hah," panted Erenia, "that was too creepy for words..." They were taking a small break from their flight of fear from the talking tree. That is when they noticed the large tower that was in the distance. They look around, trying to see any signs of life present, and see a girl tending a row of flowers. She had a rabbit-like creature on her head as she was doing it, seemingly talking to her. They head towards her, hoping that they could have some answers.

"Excuse me?" calls out Terry, but the girl would not budge. The rabbit-like object turned its head towards her voice. It jumps in what she could describe as joy as it rushes towards Erenia and herself.

"Finally!" the rabbit-like thing sighed, "my name's Lunamon, and welcome to the Digital World! We've been waiting for you guys to come."

"Wait-" begins Terry, confused at the sentence and the talking 'rabbit'.

"-Ing?" finishes Erenia, just as confused as Terry is. Just as they were about to ask, two figures burst into the garden and begin attacking the flowers. The first was a pawn-like object, the other was shaped as a candle. The pawn was shouting out for an evil wizard to come out and free a princess, while the other was flailing around, clearly scared of some unknown entity. The girl was just kneeling there, wearing a hurt look, nearing tears for some reason. Lunamon quickly runs back and tries to comfort her. The pawn goes up to Terry and begins to introduce itself.

"Salutations!" it greets, "I am WhitePawnChessmon! Protector of the weak, slayer of the evil digi-wizard!" The candle goes up to WhitePawnChessmon, clearly worrying about something.

"Come on," it begs, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"No," WhitePawnChessmon replies, "Candlemon, don't you want to get rid of the wizard once and for all?"

"I want to live once and for all!"

"It doesn't matter," WhitePawnChessmon tells Candlemon, "You'll be famous!"

"It seems all of you are having fun," interrupts Masaru. He was slowly walking towards the group, a small, humorless smile on his face. Arisu begins to move away from him, and Lunamon suddenly comes up and mobs him from the behind. WhitePawnChessmon charges towards him, waving his sword around. The said digimon falls over from over-swinging the sword.

"I hope you will be more serious than that," comments Lunamon seriously, "if ya wanna save the Digital World." She jumps off of Masaru's head, helping WhitePawnChessmon back up.

"Who are you," demands Terry, "why did you bring us here?" She was more than just a bit peeved at her abduction into an unfamiliar world, overriding any joy that one of her life-long dreams had come true.

"I am sorry," softly mutters Masaru, his tone monotonous, "my name is Masaru Gennai, the holder of the crest of Knowledge. I have hand-picked you through a message board to help aid in out cause."

"W-what?" Terry replies, "Through that message board? What if you got some sort of pedofile, or murderer, or something?"

"I do not make these mistakes," mutters Masaru, "because I see all those who answer yes on the poll. I then examine them through the other crests, so there will be no error in my choices."

"But still-"

"There will be time to apologize later," quickly replies Masaru, his monotonous tone unchanging, though sharp, "you may enter, and I shall explain the full story to the both of you," Masaru gestures for Terry and Erenia to enter, then he gestures for the two Digimon to enter as well.

"I wonder what's it like inside," mutters Terry to herself, letting the euphroia of another world wash over her.

* * *

I've always loved the Digimon cartoons better than the Pokemon ones...

Kio: I do not want to sound like a broken record!

Panty Ninja: Yeah, finish it!

Kio: Wha? How'd you...Never mind...

So then, What's the feedback? Love it? Hate it? Gimme the flames!

Kio: Idiot...

Panty Ninja: Panty-FU!


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: A New Journey

Yo, The Blundering Writer here...

Kio: I'm here...

Panty Ninja: What? Why are the two of you getting along! Don't the both of you fight over how the Other fanfictions do not become finished?

Bored...The Blundering Writer does not own Digimon, nor any other unfortunate crossovers in this fiction.

Kio: Finish Negima...I don't have the heart today...

Panty Ninja: Panty-FU! Now I'm feeling it a bit...

* * *

"So," mutters a figure cloaked in darkness, "they think that bringing in more Digidestined will stop me, huh? Well, as long as I have this power, I can keep on catchin' them, huh?" He was acing around, taunting two figures in a cage. One of the figures, a human girl, was shaken visibly. She looked about 10 years old, 4'4". Her previously light skin was peppered with bruises and scratches, her green eyes showed signs of fatigue, her previously calm, long blond hair was extremely matted and was practically covered with sand. Her sky blue dress was almost in tatters, and she was doing her best to cover herself with her small, pink blouse and torn, white socks. Next to her was a Gomamon, who was not in any better condition, as his body was covered in burns and cuts.

"P-please," begs the younger girl, "s-stop thi-"

"Shut up!" shouts out the figure, "you'll get yours soon enough. I'll keep you alive...just long enough to see them die as they try to rescue you..." The figure laughs evilly.

"N-no!" the small girl screams, though the figure has already left.

* * *

"We must hurry," mutters Masaru as he walks towards a pair of double doors. He presses a button, which opens to reveal a medium-sized room.

"Get in," he orders calmly. Erenia and Terry were both too stunned by the interior of the tower to respond. It was basically pitch black, though very dim lights could be seen. There was no telling how high the tower went. Both Candlemon and WhitePawnChessmon voiced their thoughts quite vocally.

"There is no way I am going into a mysterious elevator shaft," complains Candlemon.

"How do we know you aren't planning on cooking all of us in that big stew of yours, eh?" asks WhitePawnChessmon.

"Quiet," suddenly orders Arisu, "he may be a coward, but he is an honest one." Masaru's eyes widened slightly in shock, but he does not make a sound.

"How do..." WhitePawnChessmon begins, but is silenced under Arisu's odd gaze. The group then decides to follow the order if to avoid her gaze again.

* * *

"Down here," explains Masaru, "is what I have named The Round Table, or what is called in a legend The Motherboard." He gestures towards an object that looked like his description: a round table. It was perfectly round, and had looked as if it were made of some sort of stone. Masaru then hands Terry and Erenia tags, and tells them what to do with those.

"You must walk up to the table with your tags," he explains solemnly, "and you must hold them up above the table. The rest will happen automatically." Terry lets out a squeal of excitement.

"Just like an RPG!" she comments in an unsusally high voice, "The chosen warriors must go through a test to receive their ancient weapons, and then they will go to defeat evil through an adventure!"

"Wh-wha?" stutters Erenia, a bit confused on how Terry came to that conclusion.

"Get on with it!" orders Lunamon, impatient with them. Terry and Erenia hurry towards the table, and hold out their tags. Terry stand there excitedly, while Erenia was standing there wishing that it was over. Suddenly, two symbols appear, one shaped like a sun, the other shaped like a plant seed or bulb. Terry gasps in amazement. Then, as quick as they appeared, the symbols disappeared.

"That's it?" asks Terry indignantly.

"Examine your crests," explains Masaru monotonously, "Lunamon, please give them a small explanation. I shall retire to the top room."

"Fine," mutters Lunamon dejectedly, "just promise you'll make some time to play with me someday, and don't forget to play with Arisu!" Masaru seems to ignore both of the comments.

"Okay then," explains Lunamon, though a bit less enthusiastically, "what happened was that the both of you were given a crest. From how Masa-kun explains it, the crests are supposed to help a Digimon digivolve into something stronger to protect you when you're in danger..."

"What?" asks Terry indignantly, "You mean that I don't get a frikkin' huge sword? No huge gun?"

"Your digimon may have a huge sword," explains Lunamon, "but you probably won't. I'm not exactly sure on what things Masa-kun discovered, but I'm sure that he may have something for that..."

"So then," asks Erenia meekly, "what do the symbols mean?"

"Yea!" supports Terry, "do they signify some sort of ancient lineage?"

"No," answers Lunamon, "at least, I'm not sure...But I don't really think that there's anything really special about them..."

"Aw man," comments Terry disappointed. Arisu then walks forward, startling the newcomers and the new digimon as they forgot all about her.

"Allow me to show you to the living areas..." she murmurs, and she walks towards the elevator. The rest of the group strain to catch up.

* * *

"So...This tower was just here when you, Masaru and Arisu was adventuring?" Terry was inquiring as much as possible about the tower and about what had happened before both she and Erenia had been transported to the Digital World.

"Not exactly..." answers Lunamon, "There were a few other people as well, but only the three of them; Masa-kun, Ari-chan, and Rani had Digimon."

"Wait," stops Terry, "there are other Digimon in the group? Where are they?"

"Well," begins Lunamon uncomfortably, "I-I-I don't really want to say...It's a really touchy subject, especially to Masa-kun."

"Oh," replies Terry, her enthusiasm put off temporarily, "I didn't know..."

"It's alright," replies Lunamon, "no harm done..."

"Is that why the evil wizard is called a coward by the captive princess?" asks WhitePawnChessmon. Lunamon smacks the digimon with one of her ears.

"Idiot," mutters Lunamon, "Masa-kun is not a wizard, and Ari-chan is not a princess. That rumor was spread because the previous tenants were sort of strange."

"What?" asks Candlemon, "W-what previous tenants? A-are they still here as B-bakumon?"

"No," answers Lunamon, "don't be silly. For some reason they disappeared." The temperature now drops several degrees.

* * *

"Why hello there, Master Masaru!" cheerfully greets a robotic voice. It had come from a Guardromon, who was currently strapped on an operating chair not unlike Frankenstein's Monster's.

"Hello, Guardromon," greets Masaru monotonously, "I shall work on more of your body. You are close to becoming whole again, though many of your components are still missing."

"Why that sounds wonderful!" cheerfully answers Guardromon, "So when will the my new partner come visit me?" Masaru freezes. He puts down a wrench that he was using.

"Soon," answers Masaru, and he leaves it at that. In truth, Masaru doubts that Guardromon may be joined with a partner before the end of the journey.

* * *

"Now then," mutters the dark figure, "what shall we do next, Master?" The 'Master' was an enormous, two-headed dragon with two chains of fractal code wrapped around it.

"Send out Gluttony...Our newly captured Lust may not handle the strain in the Data Alter..."

"Yes, my lord ZeedMilleniummon..."

* * *

"So..." rambles on Terry, "what's in the top room anyway?" Lunamon looks at Terry questioningly.

"Why'd you want to know that?" asks Lunamon, "All that's up there is Masa-kun's surveillance stuff..."

"Surveillance?" repeats WhitePawnChessmon, "Why would he need that?"

"Well," replies Lunamon, "let's just say that...There's a reason you don't see the other digidestined and Gomamon here...And how Masa-kun knew that the four of you were coming."

"What?" gasps Candlemon, "He could see us?"

"Up there, he could see almost anything that happens within this forest," explains Lunamon proudly, "Masa-kun figured that out all by himself. He even re-wired the whole system!"

"Woah," comments Terry, "So what was he? Someone from the Human tribes of this world?"

"Silly," comments Lunamon, "there aren't any humans living in the Digital World. They all live in the Human World."

"There are no Humans?" asks both Erenia and Terry.

"Then how'd the tower get here?" asks Terry.

"The AncientWizardmon built it!" answers Lunamon as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"AncientWizardmon?" repeated the two humans, as the digimon all nod.

"Yea!" replies WhitePawnChessmon, "I love those tales ever since I was in the Village of New Beginnings."

"What's it about?" asks Terry, eager to hear the tale.

"Well," begins Lunamon, "there was this really evil digimon called ZeedMilleniummon, and he tried to scan all the data in the Digital World, and delete all the digimon."

"But then," continues WhitePawnChessmon, "these Wizardmon, who were supposed to be a lot stronger than normal Wizardmon, summoned up these spirits called the Legendary warriors, and they defeated the evil guy."

"They couldn't completely delete ZeedMilleniummon though," explains Candlemon.

"They couldn't?" asks Erenia.

"Of course they couldn't!" comments Terry.

"They tried to scan his evil data, but they only got his third ring of protection..." continues Lunamon, "but that was enough to put him to sleep for a few million years."

"The AncientWizardmon," continues WhitePawnChessmon excitedly, "built this tower somewhere, in the style of this legendary hero's weapon, and then they disappeared, leaving the legendary warriors to take care of it."

"But then," finishes Candlemon sadly, "they were captured by these evil digimon that were created by ZeedMilleniummon. While he still sleeps, he can still orer digimon around. Now the whole Digital World is in turmoil and chaos!"

"And that's when you sent the digivices, right?" Erenia tries to clear up.

"We sent them to three people," agrees Lunamon, "but somehow, four arrived. That was Masa-kun, Ari-chan, Rani, and Zekial"

"Rani?" repeats Erenia questioningly, "Zekial?"

"They were the other two people that were here..." explains Lunamon with a sad tone, "but, that's for later. Let's go bother Masa-kun!"

* * *

Finished another one!!

Kio: Aw well...As long as you finish something...

You're pretty generous today...

Kio: Well...I've read the chapter you're working on...and I guess you need a bit of time 'till the other mangas arrive at the library...

Yatta!

Kio: You're not off the hook!

Panty Ninja: Panty-FU!

Kio: Go away!

Any question, just ask...Review, flame...It's all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: A New Journey

Will I hurry up and finish this already?

Kio: That's my line!

Panty Ninja: The Blundering Writer does not own Digimon, nor any other crossovers featured in this fiction.

You're probably wondering why we are all getting along.

Kio: Well, that's because he's being Lazy. He can't think up any more dialogue.

Panty Ninja: I guess he's still thinking of that idea...

I really want to give a possible spoiler, but I can't. All I can say is 'Dark Rune Digisword'...

And no, though thank you for offering; I do not need the Panty Ninja killed. Where am I gonna get my premium panties? I can't exactly use a Premium Grade Rock, can I? Or can I...?

Kio: Just get on with the fic.

* * *

It was nighttime, about now. Lunamon had just finished giving Terry, Erenia, WhitePawnChessmon, and Candlemon a full tour of the tower. (Let's go inside Ari-chan's room! Please do not.) (Lunamon, my boxers are not hats.) And it was well after dinner was served and eaten. (Is there anything wrong with me cooking? N-no, not at all, Ari-chan...) Terry was feeling restless, and decided to see if the Digital World was similar to her world. She was always curious if another dimension was similar to her own. As she walks down the winding steps, no small feat in the pitch black of the tower, and she walks towards the large, double doors marking the entrance, she sees a figure in the darkness.

"It's Masaru," she realizes as she nears the door, "but why's he out there...I thought he usually doesn't leave the top floor, even for meals..." She sees him brandish an object that shined in the moonlight, and brought it down upon his hand, bringing it down length-wise towards his elbow. She lets out a small gasp as she realizes what he was doing.

"W-what?" she lets out, and before she could catch herself, Masaru turns around, he in the middle of wrapping his arm up in medical gauze. He brandishes the knife, ready to protect himself.

"Who is there?" he demands as he looks around, left to right. She walks out into the moonlight, when she notices that the sky held only one moon, and many stars.

_"So this world is similar after all,"_she thinks to herself. Masaru lowers the knife, but his stare is now focused on her.

"Why are you out here?" he demands yet again. She decides to answer truthfully.

"I couldn't sleep," she admits, "so I though I'd get a bit of night air, look at the stars..." Terry was trying to make the best of the situation, but to no avail.

"It sounds like I'm tip-toeing around the situation..." she criticizes herself.

"I did not expect you," Masaru suddenly says, as if he was trying to break the awkwardness, "I am sorry you had to see that."

"D-do you do this all the time?" she blurts out, "I'm sorry if I was a bit rude but-"

"I have only done this again recently," answers Masaru, "shortly after Gomamon, Rani, and Gatomon were captured." Terry stops, and turns to stare at Masaru.

"You mean," she begins, "the others who were kidnapped?" Masaru nods.

"Can you tell me about them?" asks Terry, though she was not expecting anything much.

"I will begin with my life before arriving to the Digital World. I was the heir to the Gennai Corporation," Masaru tells in his monotone, "I supposedly had all I could want for." Masaru rubs the area between his eyes, taking off his glasses first. Terry notices that his left hand held scars as well.

"Wait," interrupts Terry, "you mean that you're THE Masaru Gennai? I love the game systems you designed!"

"I am glad," replies Masaru with a slightly less edged voice, "I did not have friends, so I had to rely on surveys and many other forms of feedback."

"Yeah," answers back Terry, "but they said that you ran away a few weeks ago, when did you first get here?"

"The time between the Digital World," explains Masaru, "and the Real World both vary greatly. It has been about a year and a month since I have arrived."

"What?" blurts out Terry, surprised.

"I was preparing to run away," resumes Masaru, "when I saw a package, addressed to me. I have never received mail before, so I decided to pick it up. As I open it, it revealed to be the D-Phone, the device used to send you here. I have turned it on, and I saw myself in a large valley. Lunamon was the first digimon I have encountered, and my first...Friend."

"How'd you meet everyone else?" asked Terry.

"I have discovered that," continues Masaru, "a cousin of mine had stowed away in my bag, so I must take care of him. I later met Gatomon and Rani as I entered a beach area. The two of them were wandering around the world for a while as well, and I had taken them in, as I decided they were my responsibility. What I perceive as weeks afterwards, I met Arisu, and her partner Gomamon, in the mountains next to this forest."

"Where are Rani, Gomamon, Gatomon, and your cousin?" asks Terry, curious, "are they back home? Or in another tower?" Masaru then sits down, as if he had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Zekial kidnapped them," answers Masaru plainly, though his face showed visible pain.

"Who's Zekail?" asks Terry, remembering the name.

"He is my cousin," answers Masaru, "He was corrupted by ZeedMilleniummon, then he used his power to take them away."

"SeedMillionMan?" repeats Terry incorrectly, "who's he?"

"ZeedMilleniummon," corrects Masaru, "is the evil that Lunamon had described to you, from the legend. He had sent a false D-Phone to him, and slowly corrupted him. As we had reached the tower, and received our crests, ZeedMilleniummon decided to act, attempting to capture all of us. He failed, but Gomamon, Gatomon, and Rani were captured."

"Why is Arisu blaming you then?" asks Terry. When Masaru did not answer, she worries that she had gone too far.

"I have located him," answered Masaru, "Gomamon, but I refuse to try to rescue him or the others."

"Why?"

"Because that would mean hurting my cousin," answers Masaru, "though I did not consider him more than an acquaintance, he saw me as his older brother, and his idol. It was because of my betrayal to him that caused him to become easily corrupted. I do not want to hurt him again."

"What did you do?"

"I slowly, though unknown to myself, began to ignore him," replies Masaru gravely, "he felt more lonely, and I was supposed to be supporting. In his eyes, I had betrayed him."

"But why kidnap Rani then?"

"He has a crush on her," answers Masaru, "and she payed attention to him while I grew farther away."

"But then-" but she was cut off by Masaru as he gets back up.

"We will not speak again of this event," said Masaru without any emotion at all, and he heads back inside.

"Fat luck I'm going to get any sleep now," Terry mutters to herself.

* * *

"Ya just had ta take that route," complained a figure with a purple, 'helmet'-like head. The person being complained to was a boy that was sleeping in the back seat of the motorcycle, Behemoth. He was about 5'3" in height, with a tan complexion; his brown hair was falling over his eyes as he slept. His open, Hawaiian was slightly rumpled, his beach sandals hanging out of the pockets of his cargo shorts.

"Beeeesulllemoonnn-ssu," groans out the boy, "I wanted to sleeeep sssome moorrre-ssu..." He yawns, and then turns over to try to have a better position.

"Who cares," retorted Beezlemon, annoyed, "ya lazy bum. We've gotta get to that tower to kill those new kids."

"Toooo musch effort-ssu," slurs the boy, and Beezlemon promptly kicked him awake.

* * *

"So then," begins Terry as she tries to make a batch of pancakes from the kitchen, and failing badly, "who's my partner?" Terry was currently working with Arisu and Lunamon in making breakfast, and so far, all they succeeded in doing was making a hue, burnt mess. Erenia was 'chosen' to go to the top of the stairs and try to get Masaru back down to have a group breakfast. Lunamon was looking from the sidelines, helping occasionally, but mostly gaping at the two of them in horror.

"...What?" asks Lunamon, "how to make this mess even worse?"

"It's getting to the right color," defends Terry, and Arisu nods, though it could be mistaken as an unintentional twitch to the smell of the concoction.

"I'd feel much better if Masa-kun was cooking," complains Lunamon, "at least he knows how to make a good batch of pancakes!"

"Don't complain Lunamon," butts in Masaru, finally convinced to come downstairs by Erenia, who was not shaking from the true height of the tower. WhitePawnChessmon and Candlemon were both following close behind, also freaked out by the height. Then both of the digimon look at the concoction in horror.

"Is it...moving?" asks WhitePawnChessmon, and Terry promptly smacked him over the head.

"It's perfectly fine," re-assures Terry. That is when a huge rumble was heard.

"W-what happened," stutters Candlemon and Erenia a simultaneously. The group heads out to see what made the sound.

* * *

"Yo, digidestined," yells out Beezlemon as he runs into the tower repeatedly, "come on out, chickens!" The boy on the backseat yawns.

"Could you be a bit quieter?" he asks. Beezlemon scowls.

"Could you be a bit more annoying, Kanoa?" shoots back Beezlemon sarcastically, "I'm trying to do my job for once!"

"Beezlemon," utters Masaru calmly, "I am guessing you have been sent by him?" Masaru spits out the last word almost like a curse.

"Heh," sneers Beezlemon, "Of course. Why would I go after you without a reason?" Beezlemon then aims a large gun towards Masaru, and pulls the trigger.

"Geez, boya," teases Lunamon to Beezlemon, "ya gots ta be fasta than dat!" She seems to roll into some sort of accent when she is in a fight.

"Lunamon," mutters Masaru, "thank you. I do not appreciate your attempts to draw suspense." Masaru then dusts himself off from Lunamon's push.

"'Lo," mutters Kanoa, "I guess I gotta kill you now?" And Kanoa stabs forward with a large kitchen knife, barely missing Masaru's chest, though it hit his left arm. Masaru winces in pain, though it does not last long.

"We've gotta do something!" shouts out Erenia, face flustered from fear, "He's gonna get killed!"

"What can we do?" asks Terry, "We have no equipment, no special attacks, no exp, not even level two yet! They're throwing a level 100 at us too early!"

"Use the Digimon," mutters Arisu, "they are to be your protectors, partners, and you can give them strength." She gestures to Candlemon and WhitePawnChessmon.

"W-what're we gonna do against a Mega-Level Digimon?" asks Candlemon in fear.

"We stab it," shouts out WhitePawnChessmon in delight, and rushes off to fight one of the Great Demon Lords. Terry follows.

"So what do I do?" shouts out Terry to Arisu, "Does he come with an instruction manual or something?" Arisu shakes her head.

"Does he turn into armor?" Another shake.

"Charges a laser?" Shake.

"Summon-" Another shake.

Give me a-" Another shake.

"Then what does he do?" asks Terry in frustration, "So far, he sounds useless." That is when the crest begins to glow, as well as the D-Phone. A small chain appears on the phone, and on the end of it was the symbol similar to the one on the crest.

"Wha-" gasps out Terry in surprise.

"I-I-I feel stronger!" remarks WhitePawnChessmon, "I think I can take that overgrown lizard!" Beezlemon turns his head.

"Yea?" retorts the 'overgrown lizard', and he points the gun towards WhitePawnChessmon and fires. Lunamon's, now Leskimon's, Tear Arrow then block the blast.

"You've gotta get past me if ya wanna crack a few eggs," taunts Leskimon.

"That doesn't even makes sense!" complains Beezlemon.

"Who cares?" replies Leskimon, _"Tear Arrow!"_ and several more arrows of ice shoot out, striking the Behemoth. WhitePawnChessmon looks on in awe.

"Can WhitePawnChessmon grow?" asks Terry, and Arisu finally nods her head, "How?" To this, Arisu does not make a motion.

"You are useless!" shouts out Terry, and is immediately silenced by Arisu's stare of doom.

* * *

"Can we just go back now?" complains Kanoa, "I just wanna go to sleep." Beezlemon turns to stare at Kanoa.

"You're useless!" he scolds, "All you do is act like Sloth! Are you sure you got the right Sign?" Kanoa then proceeds to steal the Behemoth.

"Hey!" shouts out Beezlemon, "get back here!" and Beezlemon chases his motorcycle.

"That was extremely unexpected," comments Masaru.

"That was weird to the third-power, yo!" voices out Lunamon, now back to her Rookie form. Terry then knocks Lunamon to the top of her head.

"You never say that, ever," orders Terry, horrified at the words.

"W-when d-did this become a comedy?" asks Candlemon, and Arisu shrugs her shoulders in confusion.

* * *

_Extra!! Erenia's Trek up the Tower_

"W-why do I have to be the one to go up this strange tower?" Erenia asks herself, "All I wanted to do was to relax and cook. Is that too much?" She looks down to the darkness, just barely seeing the ground.

"No railings either..." she comments, and she continues her trek.

_Over an hour later..._

"Hello, Erenia-san," greets Masaru with his characteristic monotone, "I see you are doing well."

"Alright," shouts out Erenia, "Listen, and Listen good! I have dodged a few barrels; hit a few monkeys, and even a huge turtle to get up here! I want you to get down to breakfast, or else-" That is when Masaru presses a button, and an elevator opens. He goes inside.

"Coming along?" Masaru asks, and to this, Erenia faints in frustration.

* * *

Well...This is not my best work...

Kio: Of course not!

Panty Ninja: Well...

BTW, Panty Ninja is not up for assassination.

Kio: I don't mind!

I guess until next time? Tune in? I have a few things planned, and I hope that I will get them away from the tower...


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon: A New Journey

Oha-Lucky!! I do not own Digimon, nor any other anime...I would like to though.

Kio: I have nothing but hate for you.

Panty Ninja: I am not up for killing, but please review.

* * *

"So..." rumbles ZeedMilleniummon, "You dare come back..." Beezlemon bows down low.

"B-boss," he replies nervously, "I couldn't help it, the Human jacked my ride, I-"

"Silence!" orders ZeedMilleniummon, "I will not stand for excuses!" The figure then enters, with a bloody Crest of Gluttony in his hands.

"I have taken care of the Human," he mutters, "and he has been..._re-assigned_. I will give you another one as soon as I find a soul that can be easily corrupted..." Beezlemon is not kissing the floor.

"T-thank you!" Beezlemon yells gratefully, "I thank you for your mercy, and I will not disappoint ya next time, oh great leader, I will not-"

"I will have none of your groveling," orders ZeedMilleniummon, "do not fail next time, you know the price of failure. You have seen the example I have made with Barbamon and his partner, Greed..." Beezlemon shudders violently at the memory of the carnage that resulted in the partner and the Digimon attempting to perform a coup. Though bound and asleep, ZeedMilleniummon still held the power to destroy an army of Mega-level Digimon. A human boy and an old coot were no big workout.

"I really need to get a hobby..." mutters the tired Demon of Gluttony as he exits the dark room.

* * *

"Jo," mutters a male-sounding voice as Terry was blissfully taking a nap after the events that had transpired earlier. She had thought she deserved at least a temporary rest, so she settled down near the base of Gennai Tower, as she came to call it, and settles into a nap. She opens her eyes to identify the unwanted intruder. She sees a new face, grinning stupidly at her.

It was a boy about 5'3" in height, with a tanned complexion. His light red hair still shone beneath the dark green skullcap that clashed horribly. His dark blue eyes shone from behind a pair of dark shades. He had on an orange turtleneck, with an orange vest covering it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Following him was a dark blue dog with a red bandanna on its head.

"Who are you?" asks Terry crankily, not pleased to be interrupted.

"Well," replies the boy, drawing out his introduction, "since you're still sleepin', I'm the boy of your dreams." The person smiles again, and Terry looks to the side in shame.

"That is the lamest thing I have ever heard," she criticizes, "now stop playing and tell me the reason you woke me from my nap?"

"Well," answers the boy, "I'm supposta tell ya ta get ta the dining room for dinner." The blue dog nods along with him. Terry then notices how the sky now turned an angry red.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Chief?" asks the boy, whom Terry finds out was named Kai Drogne, "Are we gonna run there with our Digimon a-blazin'?" They were discussing on the plan of action on the Demon Lords and ZeedMilleniummon.

"That will be unwise," comments Masaru, "as he has gathered many minions, along with his generals, the Seven Great Demon Lords." Terry looks at him strangely.

"First things first," she comments, "Itadakimasu!" She bites into her stew, as the other people at the table were stunned at the sudden change in topic. They were still perplexed when she begins to dance around, her eyes blazing stars.

"WHO COOKED THIS?" she asks in a demonic-sounding voice. Erenia shyly raises her hand, only to use both trying to pry off Terry.

"Marry me," Terry commands, "and I shall never leave your side!" The moment had an extremely awkward feel, only to be made even more so by Kai's comment.

"Woo," he cheers, "girl-on-girl action!" He then found himself clutching a very sensitive area, thanks to the several females present at the table.

"Idiot," mutters Arisu, and she flashes a small grin. Terry notices Masaru staring at Arisu, and begins to try to piece the relationship together.

* * *

"Hello again, Teresa," mutters Masaru as he was cutting his left arm length-wise. It was the seventh night in the digital world, and Terry could not sleep yet again for some reason.

"Hello," she mutters, "I think I'm losing sleep over your cutting habit." Masaru looks at Terry blankly, and then goes back to the business of wrapping the left hand in medical gauze. Terry notices the scars on his right hand.

"So," Terry tries to steer, "I liked the games that you came up with for your systems..." Masaru was sitting down against the tower yet again. _"It seems like this is gonna be a common thing if I keep it up like this,"_ Terry thinks to herself triumphantly, _"I'll keep him from cutting himself."_

"Yeah," continues Terry, "it's true! I mean, the game is full of Easter eggs; there are no errors, and the right kinds of difficulties! I was kinda disappointed that it was open-ended; you never revisited that part of the line in the sequels... It was probably one of your best works ever!" Masaru looks at Terry for a moment, then shrugs.

"I do not know," replies Masaru, "I have been going over plans of a sequel, though I was unsure..." He then trails off.

"Okay then," continues Terry insecurely, "what's up with you and Arisu?" At this, Masaru freezes up.

_"Did I push him too far, too fast this time?"_ wonders Terry to herself, _"Stupid!"_

"I would rather speak of a different topic," was all Masaru answers before falling silent.

"Then," searches Terry, "why did you summon another Digidestined so quickly? It was about a year and a month before you summoned Erenia and me, right?"

"As you know," answers Masaru in his monotone, "ZeedMilleniummon has been gathering an army of evil Digimon, and he appoints the positions of general to his Demon Lords." Terry nods, having been told all this.

"But he needs humans to help strengthen his generals," continues Masaru," they are given false D-Phones and Crests, allowing them the power of Corrupted Digital Evolution."

"Corrupted...Digital Evolution?" asks Terry, "What's that?"

"ZeedMilleniummon corrupts any data that he comes into contact with, and in turn, that Digimon becomes his servant," explains Masaru, "while it strengthens the Digimon considerably, that Digimon loses the power of Digivolution."

"And why are humans needed?" asks Terry, confused.

"Humans seem to be a key in Digivolution around the corruption," explains Masaru, "we seem to clear the pathways for Digivolution, a sort of facilitator. And we seem to enable them to Digivolve even further, and through pathways we want."

"Pathways?" repeats Terry.

"There are many paths a Digimon can go in Digivolution," continues Masaru, "for example, there is a Digimon known as Agumon. While commonly, it Digivolves through to Greymon, then to MetalGreymon, he can branch to Omekamon, or even Tyrannomon."

"I...Kinda see," answers Terry slowly, seeing some logic, "so we can decide how a Digimon Digivolves?"

"Only on certain species," replies Masaru, "as with your WhitePawnChessmon, it will only go through the Chessmon line for the White variant."

"Variants," repeats Terry, "this is making my head hurt...Kinda like biology class..."

* * *

"So," mutters Kai, "what're we gonna do now?" The group of Arisu, Erenia, Terry, Gaomon, WhitePawnChessmon, Lunamon, and Candlemon following Masaru down a dark tunnel to somewhere beneath the confines of Gennai Tower.

"I shall show you," was all that Masaru replied, and he stayed silent.

"Is he gonna kill us down there?" asks Candlemon fearfully, "I hope he doesn't gut us and eat us alive..."

"D-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-wor-r-worr-worry," stutters WhitePawnChessmon fearfully, "I c-c-c-can h-handle anything!"

"You have a gruesome imagination," comments Gaomon, "I bet he's just showing us some-pin' cool."

"I -I-I hope so," chatters Erenia, "I d-don't do small places well...Or blood...Or the dark...Or-"

"Greetings!" shouts out a mechanical voice cheerfully. All except Lunamon, Arisu, and Masaru scream in horror.

"Kill it!" shouts out Terry and Candlemon to WhitePawnChessmon, but the latter had already fainted.

"Raaahhhh!" shouts out Candlemon as he shot fireballs at the figure, "Bonfire!" It does not seem to faze it.

"Rollin' Upper!" shouts out Gaomon, but the figure blocks it.

"Hello, Master Masaru!" greets Guardromon, "Are these the other chosen and their friends?" Everyone stops panicking.

"Masaru," mutters Arisu threateningly, "is this who I think it is?" Guardromon takes Arisu in for a bone-crushing hug. Arisu does not fight it, and seems to enjoy the hug, though her face remains mostly emotional, though her eyes seem slightly surprised.

"Mistress Alizu!" shouts out Guardromon, "I am megas-happy to see you again! You seem different than when I last saw you!"

"Guardromon," replies Arisu in a tone that almost did not fit her, a sort of happy tone, "it's not Alizu, it's A_r_i_s_u!"

"I am sorry, Mistress Alizu!" shouts out Guardromon, not seeming to listen to her, "it hads been so megas long since I have seen you! Master Masaru has been fixings me!"

"I still need to work out several speech errors," explains Masaru, "though he is field-worthy."

"For what?" asks Erenia, "where are we going?"

"You," emphasizes to the group, "are going to gather forces, and find the ten spirits of the AncientWizardmon, and use them to help in victory against ZeedMilleniummon."

"What?" asks Terry, "And where will you be?"

"I shall observe from the tower, and I shall gather more Digidestined from there," explains Masaru, "I must work on the remaining crests."

"What?" shouts out Arisu questioningly, almost helplessly, "you aren't going along? But you had promised that-" Masaru suddenly gestures towards a large structure, shaped like some sort of large bird.

"This is Grani," introduces Masaru, "it shall be your transportation around in the digital world. It is much faster than a Trailmon, or even a GrandLocomon."

"How will we-" begins to ask Kai, but Guardromon interrupts him with the answer.

"I have beens drivings the Grani forso long!" answers Guardromon over enthusiastically, "I know the fronts and b-b-b-backs to it!" This explanation served to scare the others witless.

"You should come with us," requests Terry, "I know that we'd need you." _"And I need to stop you from cutting,"_ she thinks to herself in an afterthought.

"You should not worry," replies Masaru, "I shall be fine alone." He then walks back up the steps leading back to the surface. Terry tries to shout back to him, but the rest of the group began to walk into the cockpit of the Grani.

"Ready?" asks Guardromon, though he does not wait for a response before flying off into the air.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna pee!" shouts out Kai and WhitePawnChessmon together in fear. Candlemon was shouting out incomprehensible words while running (hopping?) around the ship in excitement. All Lunamon did was sit inside one of the larger chairs and took a nap.

"How can you nap here?" shouts out Terry, though the engines drowned her out.

"Gonna crash," shouts back Guardromon, "Znznznznznznznznzn!" Everyone screams.

* * *

"So they have begun moving," mutters the figure, "my cousin seems to be finally acting...hmhmhmhmhm!"

"Don't underestimate 'im," warns Beezlemon, "he's better than ya give him-"

"I know what he can do!" shouts out the figure. His cloak slips enough to reveal a boy with short, dark hair, a single red eye and a single dark brown eye, and a very pale complexion. He was wearing a white shirt under a green jacket and a pair of black shorts.

"I knew him since I was born," answers the figure quietly.

"The corruption of the newest member of the Dark Chosen has been completed, master," calls out a Machinedramon. Zekial turns to see the same girl that was in the cage. Her hair was combed straight to almost perfection, tied off into a single ponytail in the back. She was wearing a single strap for a top, and a dark red mini-skirt. Hanging from a string from a hook was a corrupted D-Phone, complete with the crest of Lust.

"Master," she purrs, and she begins to stroke his shoulder.

"Now you shall never leave me, Rani," murmurs Zekial. Beezlemon had long gone away to tend to the matter of his new partner.

* * *

Yo! How-re ya doin's!

Kio: You should begin with your homework now, or no underground illegal trading for you!

All right...Panty Ninja is still sick from his panty runs. He seems to have stolen from a...'Premium Escort'...If you know what I mean...

Kio: We've gotta use healing magic on him now...Which costs top dollar!


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon: A New Journey

Yo! And The Blundering Writer does not own Digimon, nor any other crossover in this fic.

Kio: Panty Ninja's asking for hazard pay again, he's finally recovered thanks to Tonico's healing magic...

Hazard pay? How dare he! I should ask for pay from him!

Kio: You already do, and the answer was already the same, you don't pay him.

Oh yeah...

* * *

"Who taught you to drive!" shouts out Kai in rage, "Did you fall on your --kin' head?" Kai then throws his fist towards Guardromon; only to pull it back in pain as fist met metal.

"Idiot!" shouts out Arisu, "Don't hit Guardromon! He's almost defenseless!" All but Lunamon and Guardromon were staring at Arisu by now.

"Don't 'cha mean he's made of metal?" asks Terry tentatively, "He isn't actually defenseless right there..."

"Yeah," supports Kai, "what about my poor Mr. Fist? Don't he deserve love? I'll apologize for a kiss on my boo-boo..." He then puckers his lips in preparation for a kiss, when Arisu slapped him down.

"Idiot," comments Arisu, and then she checks on Guardromon, looking for any small dents that he had picked up from the crash.

"Why thank you f-f-f-f-f-for che-che-che-checking u-u-u-up on m-m-m-m-me, Alizu!" Arisu just sighs at the thanks.

"Where are we anyway?" asks Erenia as she dusts off her clothes. They look around to get a small idea of where they were. The object that had broken their fall was a large stone structure that looked like some sort of statue. They then see two sloping cliffs surrounding them, making a thin path at the bottom of the canyon.

"I-I-I-I-I-I th-think that w-w-w-wrre-we are at the b-b-b-bot-t-t-t-ttom of Maze Canyon," speculates Guardromon, "this is in the southern quadrant of the Digital World. We have been traveling in the opposite direction of the s-se-sp-speculated loc-c-c-cation of the F-f-f-fIrrrrrst S-s-spirrrit."

"Who taught you how to drive?" shouts out Kai, "Why are we going to look for these spirit things, and why did we go the opposite direction. Actually, more importantly, how the hell did you just put Grani away in your chest thing?" They just noticed that Guardromon had let out a blue light that surrounded the wreaked ship, and had stored it...somewhere.

"I-i-it is a neuw f-f-f-file function t-t-hat wras intalled into my data," answers Guardromon nonchalantly, "Masaru made it possible fror me to store Grani in case of bad conditions."

"You mean he expected us to CRASH?" asks Kai, Terry, and Erenia furiously, "How dare he! Shouldn't he give us a warning beforehand?"

"He did not know," replies Arisu, "that Guardromon would malfunction. When I last saw him, he was acting as the ship's autopilot."

"What?" exclaimed Kai, "I don't believe it. That bucket of rust?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asks Kai and the rest of the Digimon. Erania was walking slowly, looking from side to side, and admiring the height of the cliff faces.

"No," answers Arisu. She was consulting the installed map of the maze area that Guardromon had. Terry was busy looking over Guardromon, checking if he had a cockpit for her to ride in.

"Are we there yet?"

"So, is he a G--d-m-thingy?"

"These are tall..."

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Make these rocks taste good with your cooking magic, Erenia!"

"Are we lost?"

"SHUT UP!" shouts out Arisu as the straw snaps, "I HAVE TO BE AS PRECISE AS POSSIBLE! ONE MISTAKE, AND WE ARE LOST FOREVER!" Erenia begins to tear.

"I d-don't want to be lost forever..."

"You made her cry..."

"Not very nice..."

"What do you think you are?"

Arisu smacks her own forehead, and walks off, Guardromon and the rest of the group following.

"Was it something we said?" asks WhitePawnChessmon absentmindedly.

* * *

"Hey, uhh..." begins Kai, "wait, did I ever get your name?" He was currently addressing Terry. The group was currently resting at one of the convenient, yet odd tourist shops that were abandoned. Arisu explains that for some reason, structures from the Real World(?) seem to appear from time to time, and in extremely well kept conditions as well.

"It's Terry," Terry replies to Kai, "what?"

"Does Arisu seem a bit more...Active to you?"

"Well..." Terry draws out, "I didn't arrive here until...a few days ago, so I dunno...I guess she's a bit more...active than when she was in the tower. I think it started when she saw Guardromon..."

"Huh..." sighs Kai, "do ya think we're being taken for a ride?"

"Huh?" asks Terry in a deadpanned voice.

"Y'know," continues Kai, "Candid Camera? International-Dimensional Kidnapping? Drug induced dream?"

"Uh...No?" answers Terry almost sarcastically, "I think you've been reading too much MIB controversies"

"I think the word you're looking for is conspiracies," interrupts WhitePawnChessmon, "and I don't think I'm something from your dreams. If I were to be in anyone's dream, it'd be a cute Digi-girl..." WhitePawnChessmon then seems to glaze over for some reason.

"Yeah," agrees Kai enthusiastically, "that's using the testosterone!"

"Boys," scoffs Terry, all interest in a conversation disappearing.

"We're ready to move again!" calls out Erenia, "C'mon!"

* * *

"I hate this!" whines Terry, "Every RPG fan hates the maze stage, where there are random encounters everywhere, and you're still trying to find the exit...Except here, there aren't any random encounters." No sooner than Terry had finished was when Arisu shoots back a look of slight fear.

"Don't say that," she demands, and before Terry could ask why, a large explosion came almost out of nowhere.

"That's a big snapping turtle..." murmurs Erenia dreamily, "does it make a good turtle soup?" Terry drools slightly at the thought of a bowl of soup that large, then runs the other way, along with the rest of the group, to avoid being crushed by the falling rubble.

"Anything can happen in the digital world," explains Arisu, "you must be careful of your words, or they might be heard by the wrong ears."

"What about earwigs?" asks Kai as he envisions ears with fake hair sticking out of them.

"No pun jokes!" shouts out Candlemon, "Just run!"

"What is that anyway?" shouts out Terry in horror, "that isn't a Teenage Mutant back there!" 'That' was gaining rapidly upon them.

"I-i-i-it is a T-t-t-t-tohort-t-tomon!" shouts back Guardromon.

"A what?" questions Terry, not quite hearing the name due to errors in the speech program.

"A Tortomon!" shouts back Lunamon, who was conveniently riding on Guardromon. Tortomon was speeding up, gaining much more distance.

"Why is he attacking us?" whines Erenia and Candlemon, "We didn't do anything to it..."

"He's just bored from being lost," answers a new voice, apparently keeping up with the group without a sweat. The new figure looked like a person clad in red, though his skin looked similar to a rag-doll's.

"FlameWizardmon!" identifies Candlemon, "He's supposed to be from Witchelny...Why is he in the Maze?"

"FlameWizardmon are supposed to be much more adventurous than normal Wizardmon," supplies Lunamon, "so he's probably out here for the lulz."

"Correct you are, my little rabbit in the hat," agrees FlameWizardmon, "I wanted to bring back this treasure in the center of this maze, when I happened to see you running from that Tortomon. It would put a damper on my plans if I were to be digitized, so to say."

"Opeaning dead aheeeead!" informs Guardromon, and they follow him into a small crevice, escaping the Spinning Blow attack from Tortomon for the moment.

* * *

"That was kinda close..." remarks FlameWizardmon, "Now then, why are you here?" The last remark was aimed at Candlemon.

"You lived in Witchelny?" asked WhitePawnChessmon, surprised, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I ran away!" cries out Candlemon, "It was just too spooky for me there."

"How did you know Candlemon, FlameWizardmon?" asks Erenia, curious, "I mean, aren't you a Wizardmon, and isn't Candlemon a Candlemon?"

"Uh...Well put?" answers FlameWizardmon uncertainly, "Since I am FlameWizardmon, most fire does not hurt me, so they put me in charge of most of the flame-type Digimon that can digivolve into Wizardmon, Witchmon, or anything like that."

"So Candlemon can digivolve into you?" asks Kai, "I guess that's kinda cool..."

"No," contradicts Lunamon, "digivolving into FlameWizardmon doesn't work like that. You need to have a special egg!"

"To eat?" asks Terry, "What lays those?"

"No!" shouts out WhitePawnChessmon, "Every Digimon knows that there are these special eggs that you can find out there, and some even hatch out of those eggs. They're supposed to have the signs of the legendary AncientWizardmon on them, and they can turn almost anyone into a hero!"

"No," answers Arisu, "they can only turn some kinds of Digimon. Those are known as the Armor Eggs."

"Yup," answers FlameWizardmon, "I was just a normal Tentomon before, then I found this egg with a pointy...thing sticking out of it, and I tried to take it back to show it off, when I suddenly digivolved! Then I had to go to Witchelny, where I was taught all kinds of cool stuff...That I don't want to show you guys yet."

"A Tentomon?" repeats Kai and Terry, "What's that?"

"No time, we've got to get out of here," answers Arisu, "A message came from Masaru saying that the Corrupted Digi-destined are heading towards the Flame Spirit. We've got to exit, now."

Suddenly, Guardromon goes 'ding'.

"Did you just ding?" asks Kai, slightly weirded out by that.

"Yup! I guess Grani's all done!" and Guardromon then materializes Grani from his blue gem-like object.

"I-It's all fixed?" asks Terry disbelieving, "I can't believe that."

"Then we leave without ya!" calls out Lunamon playfully from the ship, and Terry then rushes to get on.

* * *

"Pretty nice..." remarks FlameWizardmon, "Leather seats...Soft cushions...And it moves faster than even Rinkmon..."

"Who invited you?" asks Kai, "Aren't ya supposed ta be looking for treasure?"

"Yes...But who could resist riding on **_The_** Grani?"

"Grani's famous?" asks Terry, curious to learn more about the Digital World, "Why?"

"This is _The_ Grani..." repeats FlameWizardmon, "The only steed of Gallantmon, who later turned him into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. What you have here should be in a museum! Or even...Somewhere..."

"What?" gasps Kai, Terry, WhitePawnChessmon, Candlemon, and even Gaomon, "How'd Masaru get a hold of something like this?"

"It was just lying there, under Gennai Tower," explained Lunamon, "Masaru just fixed it up with the help of Guardromon." That reminded them that Guardromon was yet again flying the ship.

"Damn," mutters Kai, as they prepare for the eventual crash.

* * *

"Were hear!" calls out Guardromon as they walk away from the wreckage, "Com one ut!"

"Is it just me, or is Guardromon getting different speech errors every time he talks?"

"Probably true..." answers Terry, "I now wonder how good of a programmer is Masaru, seeing Guardromon."

* * *

"Atchoo..." Masaru sneezes softly, attracting the attention of a tall boy that had happened to walk up to the surveillance room. He was about 6'1" in height, with a tanned complexion and brown hair. He wore thin-rimmed glasses in front of his dark green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of normal shoes. A small, turtle-like digimon was panting up the stairs slowly, not used to the exercise.

"Are you okay?" asks the boy, "You seem a bit pale..." Masaru turns to face him.

"I am alright, Wentz, " he replies, "why are you here?"

"I was wondering...Where are the dorm rooms again? Could you walk me there?"

"I am sorry, I must stay in the surveillance room," Masaru answers, "I have already downloaded a map of the tower into every D-Phone, so there should be no trouble."

"Hm..." grunts Wentz, "Alright, I'll just go show those two to their rooms then..."

"I must prepare faster," mutters Masaru to himself as Wentz leaves.

* * *

"Heh," mutters the black-cloaked figure, "those fools...Walking right into a trap..." He was looking into an orb, which was showing Terry and the group crash-landing into the volcano.

"M-master," shyly, and lustfully mutters Rani, "W-when are you going t-to get t-to..." She trails off, implying what she was asking.

"Later," cackles the figure, "I will get to you soon..." He walks out of the room, Rani following on the chain that was attached to a black-ring around her neck.

* * *

Yo! The Blundering Writer here! I think I update this fiction much faster than my other ones...

Kio: Finish your-

Panty Ninja: Yay, we're back to the old routine!

Yup!

Panty Ninja: And I want my Hazard Pay!

You don't get paid! I really hope that I did an okay job on this...I feel as if I'm not putting as much effort than I should be...And I feel tired...

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Teresa "Terry" Lotte

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Height: 5'7"

D-Phone Color: Mostly red, with white trim. Has the Digi-Hazard Symbol on the upper half.

Description: Brown hair tied in a 'pineapple' bun, bright green eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. Wears a red t-shirt with the digi-hazard symbol on front over a white, long-sleeve shirt, short, black shorts, and skater shoes. Wears goggles around her neck.

Biography: She lives in Tokyo with her mother and her sister, while her father is working in California. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half British from her father's side, though her father was born in the US. She is a big fan of RPGs, and is an avid fan of the Gennai Corporation's game systems. Her attention span is a bit short. She tries to be out-going, though she is sometimes easily dis-hearted.

Crest: Courage

Digimon: WhitePawnChessmon


End file.
